


Motherfucking Witches

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [127]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Happy Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Winchesters (Supernatural), Reader-Insert, Spells & Enchantments, Teasing, Temporary Blindness, happiness, temporary deafness, temporary disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: When the Winchesters call, you always run to help. Even if you should know better by now.





	Motherfucking Witches

“Well well. Dean Winchester. Looking good after all this time”.

He sent you a grin, making his way over from baby to you.

“Sweetheart, I saw you just a few months ago”.

You sighed, shoving him lightly.

“I know that, Dean! I was tryna act all movie star-ish”.

He chuckled, shaking his head before wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into him.

You held onto his shirt, inhaling his scent as he placed a kiss in your hair.

“How’ve you been?”

“Eh, I’ve been good. Hunting. Making sure I avoid your dumb asses. Just the regular shit”.

Dean looked down, feigning hurt.

“You really love to hold grudges, don’t you?”

“What can I say?” you asked, walking away and towards the diner.

“You get me hurt? I take that shit to the grave. But you’re lucky you’re cute. Who can say no to that cute little face?”

You walked over, pinching his cheeks as Dean slapped your hands away, frowning at you.

“I’m not cute”, he grumbled, puffing his chest out.

You giggled, kissing his cheek softly.

“Where’s Sammy?”

Dean held the door open for you, the gentleman that he was.

“He’s at the motel. Said he’ll join us in a bit”.

You settled into the diner with Dean, discussing a few details of the hunt, but mostly catching up with him.

“Samantha!”

He looked up, your singing making him grin widely.

“Hey, y/n”.

You stood, walking over to him as he squeezed you tight, lifting you off the ground.

“Not that this isn’t a cute reunion, but think we can get started on the case?”

You rolled your eyes at Dean’s constant need to get on with hunting, even though he’d constantly complain about the hunting life.

He certainly hadn’t changed at all.

They explained the case, five women who’d had their blood drained. Two puncture marks on their necks.

It seemed obvious as to what it was. Vampires.

The women had been abducted on the road close to an old abandoned mansion, before their bodies were found a few miles away in an empty field.

But when you went to see the latest victim the next morning, you were sure something wasn’t right.

“Dean, look at this”.

He came over, following your finger and looking at the puncture marks.

“What about them?”

“Don’t they look too…surgical? I know vamps have the perfect equipment and all that shit. But they don’t look like vamp bites”, you whispered.

He inspected them closer, a look of confusion flashing on his face for just a second, before he dropped it.

“Pretty sure it’s a vamp, y/n. Two holes. Blood drained. Abandoned house as a nest. Fits the typical vamp profile”.

You refused to accept these were just vampires. The entire ride back to the motel was spent with you making your case, but when you were with Sam and Dean, they always had to be right.

Of course they did. The Winchesters were so far up their own asses they truly believed they were the better than the rest.

You knew you wouldn’t be able to talk them out of it, but that didn’t mean you were going to be unprepared tomorrow.

“Fuck me! I fucking knew there was a reason I stopped hunting with you stuck up fucking assholes!”

Sam groaned, leaning down to scoop you into his arms, carrying you past the bodies and out of the house.

“I told you, but no! You just had to be right. _‘We’re the Winchesters. If we say they’re vamps, they’ll have to be!’_” you mocked.

You were the only one prepared to fight against anything that wasn’t a vampire.

You had a knife dipped in lamb’s blood, you had silver bullets and even borax.

The thing you didn’t have was witch killing bullets. And the anti-hex charms you always made sure to carry with you.

Which was the biggest mistake you’d made, especially when there were three witches stood right in front of the door as soon as you walked in.

Neither of the brothers had a single chance, being thrown back and hit with some sort of dust.

But being on the lookout for something other than a vamp, you managed to run into another room, waiting for them to get closer.

You felt disgusting of course, having to hack of their heads one by one.

But it was the only thing you could think of doing.

However, as it seemed the world was so intent on fucking something up on every hunt you went on with the Winchesters, the last witch managed to hit you with some powder before you snapped her neck.

Unfortunately, by the time you reached the Winchesters back in the doorway of the house, Dean stumbling around, Sam with his eyes shut trying to listen for something, you fell to the ground, your legs completely numb.

“Dumb assholes”, you muttered under your breath as you lay across the back of the impala.

You prodded at your legs, but of course, there was no feeling at all.

“Hey! I know we should’ve listened, but we couldn’t have seen it coming”.

You scoffed at Dean, shaking your head.

“Never did like accepting your mistakes, did you?”

He would’ve turned to glare at you, but with his eyesight now gone, he simply stared ahead blankly.

There was nothing but silence in the car, Sam driving along as best he could, Dean constantly rubbing at his eyes, hoping his vision would come back.

It took you almost 20 minutes to realize Sam had been driving too far, for way too long.

“Uh, Sammy. I think you’ve driven us out of town”, you mumbled, seeing nothing but the highway for miles.

“He can’t hear you, y’know?”

You sighed, rubbing your temple in frustration.

“Well, you’re sat next to him. Why don’t you-I don’t know-sign to him? Instead of fucking pointing out the obvious?”

Dean grumbled under his breath, before he got Sam’s attention and made him pull over.

After a minute of Dean trying to get Sam to understand what he was saying, his hands flailing around in what he thought were signals, but were in fact just a few random waves of his hands, Dean threw a map back to you.

“What’s this for?”

“What do you think, sweetheart? You read the map and you tell us how to get back”.

You looked up, eyes wide, shaking your head profusely.

“Nope. **_No,no, you do NOT want me navigating, I’ll accidentally navigate us off a cliff_**”.

Dean didn’t listen, insisting you were the only one who could.

“Dean! I can’t even read a map. All I see are a bunch of fucking lines. I don’t know if we’re supposed to head north or south. And when we turn into another road, my head doesn’t understand where the fuck we are”.

“Sorry, y/n. But you’re gonna have to try”.

It took almost three hours for you to get back to the motel.

With your shitty map reading skills, Dean’s terrible hand signals and Sam not being able to hear you yelling that he was going the wrong way, it was the most difficult task any of you had ever done.

And that was saying something.

As soon as you got back to the motel, Sam carried you into the room, while you held onto Dean’s jacket, dragging him along with you and praying he didn’t trip and crack his pretty head open on the ground.

Sam took his shower first, before Dean attempted his.

But of course, with no sight, he wasn’t used to any of it and in the end, you decided to have Sam make a bath for both you and Dean.

Maybe it was slightly weird, seeing as he was one of your best friends and you hated to think of Dean naked, even if he was hot. But you couldn’t move your legs and Dean couldn’t see.

So it was better for you to help each other out than struggle alone.

Staying in the bunker was…strange.

You’d lived there for almost a year before you decided it was best to see the Winchesters here and there, instead of seeing them daily and practically painting a target on your back.

But it was nice, to be around them again.

You loved to talk shit about them, you loved to tease them. But deep down, they were your best friends and you loved being with them.

You’d managed to somewhat adapt to your current situations.

You had a board to write on for Sam.

If Dean needed to go somewhere, Sam would usually drag him around and wait for Dean to be done with whatever he needed to do. And when you needed to get around the bunker, you’d usually have Sam carry you.

Of course, if he was busy, you’d happily let the beautiful blue eyed angel carry you around, seeing as he felt useless for not being able to rid you of the witches spell.

But you loved having three people practically waiting on you hand and foot.

Luckily, with the collection of books they had at the bunker, it took a few days to find the witches spell, and find the counteracting one.

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t a little sad that you got rid of the spell.

While having your legs again was a blessing, you kinda liked being carried around by Cas and Sam. You liked being the one to take care of Dean and Sam as well.

But the boys were getting restless with not being able to see or hear.

You knew it must feel terrible to suddenly lose one of your senses like that, so as soon as you found the little potion that’d revert you back to your original state before the spell was cast, you immediately had Cas collect the ingredients and got to making it.

“You sure this is gonna work?”

You nodded, shaking your head when you realized Dean couldn’t see you.

“Uh-yea. I’ve followed the recipe and it’s the right colour. So it should hopefully work”.

“Hopefully? You know I hate magic, y/n. What if this fucks up and I lose all my other senses? What if I can’t taste anymore? How the hell am I meant to live without being able to taste burgers and pie?”

“Goddamn, Dean. Stop whining and drink!”

You leaned over the table and lifted his hand to his mouth, making sure he drank the entire thing down as he grimaced at the taste.

“Fuck, that’s gross!”

You looked at Sam, nodding at him softly.

He hesitated, but drank the entire thing down, eyes screwed shut.

Then it was your turn.

Just making the potion was enough to make you sick from the stench.

But after leaving it for over 2 days to ‘ferment’, it smelt like a bunch of shit and vomit mixed with the smell of death.

“Goddamn you, Winchesters. Remind me to never answer your calls again”.

You took it down in one shot, swallowing it down, before you began dry heaving at the salty, weirdly rotting taste that it left on your tongue.

“So-did it work?”

You shrugged, poking at your leg a few times, but not feeling anything.

“I guess we’re stuck like this for a little while longer?”

Dean growled, slamming his hands down before he got up, his hands sliding along the walls as he made his way back to his room.

Sam just sighed, smiling at you to let you know it wasn’t your fault before he too left.

“Are you ok, y/n?”

You nodded at Cas, holding your arms out and letting him scoop you up.

“Stay with me tonight?”

He nodded, carrying you back to your bedroom and sitting with you, letting you fall asleep on his chest as he wrapped his arms and wings around you.

He knew how you felt.

When Cas lost his grace, he felt like nothing. He lost his wings. He lost his abilities. He was practically useless.

And even now, with his wings practically destroyed and his inability to fly, something he’d been able to do since his creation, Cas felt a part of his was missing.

So he understood how all of you must feel, losing something that you’d been able to do since birth.

He just wished he’d be able to find something to help the three of you get your bodies fully back.

“Dean! DEAN!”

You shook him harder, pulling the sheets off him and revealing his cute legs.

“DEAN!”

You began pinching at his arms and legs, not caring that he’d be pissed that you woke him so early.

“Deanie Dean! Wakey wakey, cutie pie! Come on, dude! Open your damn eyes!”

“Dammit, y/n! What the hell?”

He turned around, the brightness of the room making him wince, before he opened his eyes, staring at you.

“What the hell are you smiling for?”

You looked at him eagerly, waiting for him to understand what was happening, when a flash of realization passed.

“Holy shit!”

He jumped out of bed, looking around his room, taking in everything, before his eyes settled on you.

“Fuck, if this isn’t the most beautiful face I’ve ever seen!”

He grabbed you, pulling you into his arms as you both began laughing, jumping up and down at the fact that your sight and movement had been restored.

“What the hell is with the racket?” a dishevelled Sam asked, his hair sticking up, eyes tired.

“SAMMY!”

You and Dean ran over to him, grabbing him and pulling him into your circle of celebration, yelling into his ear, before he too put the pieces together, joining you and Dean, while Cas simply watched, a smile on his face at your happiness.

It might have been 3am, but none of you cared.

You’d gone weeks without seeing, hearing, or being able to walk.

You were going to celebrate for as long as you wanted to.

You all deserved it.


End file.
